The Rhythm of Time
by Misanagi
Summary: Some moments are lost or forgotten, but others are forever frozen in time. Adam x Megabyte.


**The Rhythm of Time**

**By Misanagi**

Fandom: NSTP

Rating: G

Pairing: Adam x Megabyte.

Warnings/Disclaimer: I don't own NSTP. I have never seen NSTP. Yes, I know, not a good way to impress people or make them read your fic but let's just say it was out of my hands. Therefore, this ficlet should be OOC. Read at your own risk.

Summary: Some moments are lost or forgotten, but others are forever frozen in time. Adam's POV.

Notes: This ficlet is a prize to Arcada (Lady Shadowphyre), who won one of my Lyric Challenges in LJ. I tried to tell her it was a bad idea to make me write a TP fic, but she wouldn't listen.

Thanks to Anne, for being a wonderful beta reader, as always. hugs

===============

I was tired but I couldn't close my eyes. There wasn't any mark of the ceiling I didn't already know, and the shadows created by the moonlight coming through the window, had ceased to amuse me. I wished that I was cold. If I was, I could at least concentrate on that feeling, instead of the thing that kept replaying in my head.

The clock was ticking and I don't mean it figuratively. Tic-toc, tic-toc, tic-toc. It was a constant reminder of time and its unchanging nature. Time will always flow and it won't be slower or faster, it will just be and we are just another moment in time. Tic-toc, tic-toc. But to us, mere mortals, time is also subjective and we are the ones who define it. What is a glimpse? What is an eternity? And what is a moment frozen in time? The time it takes to teleport from one place to another, it's a glimpse. The time we will spend trying to hide who we really are, seems to be an eternity. The moment I pressed my lips on top of his, is now frozen in my mind.

Yes, time moved after that but I didn't move with it. My mind split in two. One part took care of the awkward conversation that ended in laughter, bringing me home to the mundane. I was, however, focused on the second part, the one that kept going over that kiss again and again, making it almost rhythmic, like the tic-toc of the clock.

The white ceiling became a screen and I ended up replaying the same picture. The small glare he likes to give me when I "don't take care of myself"; his eyes going wide the moment he realized what I was about to do; his lower lip quivering as mine brushed against it; the small gasp, and the final smile I could feel before he kissed me back.

It wasn't my first kiss. It wasn't the ending of a perfect evening and it wasn't done under the stars of a clear night. It was something that happened, in the ship, while discussing coffee and bad jokes. There was nothing romantic about it. Then, why did I keep thinking about it?

Maybe timing, locations and weather weren't important. After all, they were just small details you tend to forget; background. Maybe people spend too much time concentrating on the background and end up missing the main show. Glare, shock, gasp, smile, kiss. But then again, backgrounds can be subjective too; details shaped under the light of the main event, feelings pouring into things, creating a whole new picture. Tic-toc.

That would make him the cause, the gravitational point that affects everything around it, the light in which objects are seen. I couldn't help but laugh. Megabyte was hardly an appropriate name for such a powerful being. Glare, shock, gasp, smile, kiss. I can't define him. He just is, but the important thing is that he is to me. I guess you never notice how people can be subjective too. They just are and you are the one who has the power. Every action and every word affects the way you envision them, but at the end, the person just is because it is to you. Tic-toc. Megabyte is to me, maybe the most important, to me.

Golden lights shone through the window and the dawn became the background of my thoughts. My eyes remained open and my mind stayed in the past. Slowly, the street was filled by other noises and the steady tic-toc was finally lost. However, I refused to let go. Glare, shock, gasp, smile, kiss. I guess I got used to it eventually, but it was steady and forever there, just like time itself.

- The End


End file.
